hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 10 (Outside living)
Outside living is the tenth episode from Hi-5 Series 4. Segments *Ranger KATHLEEN is on scene and sets a picnic for her animal friends. *Ranger CHARLI takes care of a little pretended bird. *NATHAN goes on an African Safari and he finds different animals. *CHARLI goes on a safari through Congo. *TIM climbs a mountain and listens to his echo. *Tim does exactly whatever CHARLI does. *KELLIE and Chats sail to find a crocodile. *CHARLI sails along the Crocodile country. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about Captain Wacko (Tim) who goes on a silly expedition to the silliest Australian town along with his friend (Kellie), they both walk in a silly way and skip, a kangaroo (Kathleen) advices them to normal walking, but they just want to stay silly, and once they arrive they meet Nathan, an inhabitant from that town. Gallery Kathleen S4 E10.png Charli S4 E10 1.png Nathan S4 E10.png Charli S4 E10 2.png Tim S4 E10.png Charli S4 E10 3.png Kellie S4 E10.png Charli S4 E10 4.png Sharing Stories S4 E10.png Trivia *Australia, officially the Commonwealth of Australia, is a country comprising the mainland of the Australian continent, the island of Tasmania and numerous smaller islands. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australia *Africa is the world's second-largest and second-most-populous continent. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Africa *The Congo River is the second longest river in Africa after Nile and the second largest river in the world by discharge volume of water. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Congo_River Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns I'm the ranger on the scene, looking after wildlife I'm ranger Kathleen (Kathleen, Kathleen) I'm the koala's friend, helping plants to mend I'm looking after everything green (Green, green, what's her name?) Ranger, ranger Kathleen. I'm a ranger on the scene, looking after wildlife I'm ranger Kathleen (Kathleen, Kathleen) I'm the koala's friend, helping plants to mend I'm looking after everything green (Green, green, what's her name?) Ranger, ranger Kathleen. I'm the ranger on the scene, looking after wildlife I'm ranger Kathleen (Kathleen, Kathleen) I'm the koala's friend, helping plants to mend I'm looking after everything green (Green, green, what's her name?) Ranger, ranger Kathleen. ;Body move #01 Little feathery bird has bumped into the tree Carefully pick it up gently in my hand Stroke it very softly, oh, bird, we'll understand That it's okay with me, it'll fly again alright Little feathery bird has a quite a fright. ;Shapes in space I'm off, I'm off, on an African safari, I'll travel over wild dry plains Wonderful animals everywhere, on waterholes they stand and stare On bumpy tracks through dusty run, they play, play under the African sun I'm off, I'm off, on an African safari, would you like to come? I'm off, I'm off, on an African safari, I'll travel over wild dry plains Wonderful animals everywhere, on waterholes they stand and stare On bumpy tracks ... run, they play, play under the African sun I'm off, I'm off, on an African safari, would you like to come? ;Body move #02 Congo, Congo, boom, boom, boom Congo, Congo, boom, boom, boom Snakes and monkeys in the trees Keep on going, there's more to see Congo, Congo, boom, boom, boom Congo, Congo, boom, boom, boom. ;Making music Yodel-o ho lay, yodel-o ho lay, yodel-o ho lay hee hoo, sing it back to me (Yodel-o ho lay, yodel-o ho lay, yodel-o ho lay hee hoo) Do the echo copy me? Come on, repeat it (Repeat it, repeat it), echo after me (After me, after me) Yodel-o ho lay, yodel-o ho lay, yodel-o ho lay hee hoo, sing it back to me (Back to me). Yodel-o ho lay, yodel-o ho lay, yodel-o ho lay hee hoo, sing it back to me (Yodel-o ho lay, yodel-o ho lay, yodel-o ho lay hee hoo) Do the echo copy me? Come on, repeat it (Repeat it, repeat it), echo after me (After me, after me) Yodel-o ho lay, yodel-o ho lay, yodel-o ho lay hee hoo, sing it back to me (Back to me). ;Body move #03 He's like a little echo (Little echo, little echo) Does everything the same (Same, same) Turns around and jumps up (Turns around and jumps up) He even calls my name (Even calls my name) Hey, Charli! (Hey, Charli!). Watch this little echo (Little echo) Can you do this the same? (The same, the same) Cross your arms and legs (Cross your arms and legs) It's like a funny game (It's like a funny game). ;Word play Crocodile, crocodile, where can you be? Creeping through the undergrowth, looking up at me Crocodile, crocodile, where can you be? Crawling down the riverbank, smiling up at me. Crocodile, crocodile, where can you be? Creeping through the undergrowth, smiling up at me Crocodile, crocodile in front of me Right there on the riverbanks, smiling gleefully. ;Body move #04 Paddling down the river Watching the world go by Hear the sounds of water swishing Swish as the boat goes by. Paddling down the river, wow! Watching the world go by, wow! Hear the sounds of water swishing Swish as the boat goes by. Paddling down the river Watching the world go by Hear the sounds of water swishing Swish as the boat goes by Swish, swish, swish, swish. ;Sharing stories I love being silly, I love acting mad It's great being wacko, it's the best fun that I've had. We love being silly, we love acting mad It's great being wacko, it's the best fun that we've had. We love being silly, we love acting mad It's great being wacko, it's the best fun that we've had. We love being silly, we love acting mad It's great being wacko, it's the best fun that we've had. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about outside Category:Ep about rangers Category:Ep about parks & fairs Category:Ep about koalas Category:Ep about kangaroos Category:Ep about elephants Category:Ep about Ellie the elephant Category:Ep about picnics Category:Ep about birds Category:Ep about Africa Category:Ep about safaris Category:Ep about binoculars Category:Ep about zebras Category:Ep about giraffes Category:Ep about snakes Category:Ep about Congo Category:Ep about echoes Category:Ep about mountains Category:Ep about copying Category:Ep about yodeling Category:Ep about crocodiles Category:Ep about rivers Category:Ep about rowing & paddling Category:Ep about boats & ships Category:Ep about silliness Category:Ep about adventures Category:Ep about travelling & journeys